koeifandomcom-20200223-history
2013
January *The Valentine's Day live event for Daikoukai Jidai Online 2nd Age has been announced with events and screenshots. *CWS Brains and GREE's social game, 100man-nin no Hyper World Soccer!, has been renewed with new player cards and graphics. *A limited version of the Power Up Kit expansion of Nobunaga no Yabou Tendou is scheduled for Japan's stores on White Day. It is being released to celebrate the series's 30th year anniversary. *The Treasure Box edition of the PlayStation Portable revamp of Portable/ Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~Hachiyoushou~ is revealed. It includes items from previous Treasure Box versions and new merchandise for consumers. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Ryujin Ranbus upcoming updates include a new weapon, another chance to collect the Himiko and Hanbei character parts, and a fireworks event to celebrate the Chinese new year. These changes and more will go live on Japan's servers January 17th. **Additional campaigns and events for the same update are up for viewing online. *A Power Up Kit expansion for the PC version of Sangokushi 12 is scheduled for Japan's stores in March this year. It includes the new additions found in home console versions and the new ability to make edit characters who were considered a different ethnic group than Han Chinese. Consumers who pre-order the title can obtain an additional disc containing special edit character data for both the game's scenarios and the online modes. **Another promotional video for the PS Vita port is up for viewing on Youtube. **Details regarding the special edit character CD has been announced. It will also include ten rare online character cards for players. *The first update for Nobunaga no Yabou Online this year is a harder version of the Nagashino dungeon. **A lottery event is being held to celebrate the online game's tenth year anniversary. *An official video digest of the media event announcing AKB48 no Yabou is up on the idol group's Youtube channel. Players who preregister for the social game's service can obtain rare character cards for their deck once they start playing. **The personages for participating members and other details regarding the game's setting is up for viewing on the renovated official website. **Services for the social began in Japan on January 30th. *''Shin Sangoku Musou SLASH'' is free to download and play at iTunes App Store and Google Play for smartphone users. Players who play within the first week of the game's release (January 8th) can obtain ten "my Meatbuns", items which can restore the player character's energy. Consumers who purchase Smartphone GameR can obtain super rare items. February *''Daikoukai Jidai Online'' is preparing for its eighth year anniversary of service with an extensive update. Registered players may wish to purchase the celebratory [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/dol/service/vpack/index2.htm virtual pack, Kaizoku Oh no Sairin] for several exclusive items and tidbits for their characters. *Koei-Tecmo is celebrating Winning Post's twentieth year anniversary with a present campaign. my GAMECITY users who purchase Winning Post 7 2013 can enter their product code for a chance to win tickets to horse races, autographs of famous Japanese jockeys, and/or horse racing merchandise. *This year's [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/campaign/mygc/Whiteday2013/index.htm Neoromance White Day character messages] changes depending on the type of chocolate. Normal chocolates are standard, but a favorable chocolate (honmei choco) offers a unique quote and character visual. Each purchase for the White Day campaign offers four normal messages and one favorable one; only registered my GAMECITY users can receive these messages. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Ryujin Ranbu'' is having a Guan Yu themed update on its Japanese servers on February 21st. Players can collect a revised version of his weapon and obtain parts of his outfit for their avatars. Other events and campaigns are also mentioned within the press report. **Players can submit their characters ideas to the developers in the game's new title contest. The theme is open, so any idea which follows the contest's proper guidelines will be accepted for viewing. The winning ideas will be implemented into the game in the summer. *The newest update scheduled for Nobunaga no Yabou Online is Shizugatake, the fourth chapter in the Hideyoshi centric story arc. Various upgrades to the vassal system are also planned. **The online game is conducting a tie-in with United Cinema's Nobunaga themed presentation for their Mysteries of Japan's Castles series. Players can arrange special offline meetings with their friends at select restaurants associated with the castle. *''Japan Otome ♥ Festival 3'' is collaborating with various Tokyo restaurants for the event. The menu for each restaurant varies, yet each store will provide extra space and seating for cosplayers. *Koei-Tecmo's net profits are currently 3.3 times higher than they were last year, an 12.9% increase over than the company's predictions. Four analysts have judged the company's stocks to be moderate and 5.4％ higher than average. **Koei-Tecmo is currently looking for applicants for the following positions: game planner, game programmer, and CG designer. March *Like last year, Keiko Erikawa spoke during the opening ceremonies for the 18th AMD Awards. She gave her personal congratulations to attendants and a plug for the thirtieth year anniversary for the Nobunaga's Ambition series. She also passed out one of the final awards near the end of the program for IDPB. 2012's grand prize winner is Studio Chizu for their animated film, Ookami-kodomo no Ame to Yuki. *The latest version of GREE and CWS Brains' 100man-nin no Hyper! World Soccer is now available to play on smartphones. *Attendance for Neoromance ♥ Festa Alamode 5 with Geten no Hana was considerably poor compared to previous events and were the lowest in five years. Several commentators feel that it maybe because the Neoromance series has lost their bite with female audiences. *Kyoto Marui is holding a Harukanaru Toki no Naka de merchandise sale on March 16th~20th. It includes rare silver jewelry, premium merchandise from other Neoromance titles, and additional goods based on the Samurai Warriors and Dynasty Warriors series. *There are two scheduled updates for Shin Sangoku Musou Online Ryujin Ranbu this month. The one on March 21st adds Genbu as a boss, a new tea brewing option for cooking, a new set of clothes, and additional options for the player's home area. The March 28th update adds a new weapon called the Dragon Fang Hook for players. *Tsuyoshi Takishita died in an accident when he was returning to his home in the early morning hours on March 10th. His death was made public to the media a day after. He voiced Sima Yi in the Dynasty Warriors series, a soldier in the Fengshen Yanyi drama CD, and several minor characters in Fengshen Yanyi 2. He is survived by his wife, Jun Shikano (Gracia in Samurai Warriors), by four years. Koei and fellow voice actor, Ryotaro Okiayu, posted their condolences on Twitter. Fans continue to express their grief over his death or gratitude for his performances on the last post he made on his personal blog. A Sima Yi wallpaper made in Takishita's memory was released by Omega Force on the Shin Sangoku Musou 7 website with their condolences. *Kou Shibusawa hosted the sixth FOST awards ceremony. FOST is an acronym for the Foundation for the Fusion of Science and Technology, a charity organization which was founded by him in 1994. It promotes any social or educational contributions provided by the results of dedicated researchers and digital entertainment. Winners received trophies and a grant for their research. *Specs for the new CR Shin Sangoku Musou Moushouden are up for viewing on its official website. *More details for the events celebrating Daikoukai Jidai Online's eighth year anniversary are up for viewing on its dedicated update page. Registered players with my GAMECITY accounts can complete additional mini-missions and earn original cards for Card Collection. *One of the many collaborations to celebrate Nobunaga's Ambition's thirtieth anniversary is a live sword display at Gifu Castle. The event is called Nobunaga no Yabou Nihontou no Sekaiten. Visitors can view the country's prized swords and learn about their associated trivia or legends with famous historical figures of the Warring States period. Both the online MMORPG and the series's social game have in-game events to rewards players for attending the display in person. **The MMORPG is conducting a Facebook poll asking players to identify who they believe is the strongest warrior of the age. More details for the March 13th Shizugatake update, such as a new dungeon for vassals and new clothes, are up for viewing online. **Another collaboration for the series's anniversary is Sengoku Pachislot Nobunaga no Yabou ~Tenka Sousei~ with pachinko manufacturer, newgin. Talent Michael Tomioka and model unit, Model Girls, were present to showcase the machine in newgin's press event. **Two books for the series are planned to be published. One of them celebrates the different portraits and stats for the historical figures who have appeared in the series. The other is a ten year anniversary book for the online game which includes serial codes for registered players. **The my GAMECITY community for the online game is currently conducting a poll for the update. It asks fans to name their favorite conflict in the Warring States period. The most popular one so far is Okehazama. **A miniature site dedicated to a handful of the series's anniversary events has been posted on GAMECITY. *''AKB48 no Yabou'' is having its first world battle event. Players compete to earn high rankings and rare cards. **Players who log-in can obtain super rare card of AKB48 member who appear in the social game's commercials. The first character in the lineup is Faust (portrayed by Haruka Shimazaki). Other campaigns and updates for this month can be seen in the press report. April *''Inside-Games'' has posted their in-depth March interview with Nobuhisa Hiroshige, the producer of AKB48 no Yabou. He explains how this crossover spin-off of the Yabou series came into being with a different perspective than Kou Shibusawa. *''Daikoukai Jidai Online 2nd Age'' is initiating its third crossover with Samurai Cats. Players of the MMORPG can participate in a limited time event to help stranded kitty soldiers. The social game reward for completing the quest is a Treasure card of the Tenshō embassy as cats; MMORPG players can earn Date Masiamune as their in-game pet. The miniature quiz on the official page determines the taker's similarities to a kitty general; completing it rewards a serial code for a begging cat statue in Daikoukai Jidai Online. *Newgin's website for Sengoku Pachislot Nobunaga no Yabou ~Tenka Sousei~ has updated to include specs, a free to download app, and additional movies for viewing. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Ryujin Ranbu'' will have a Pang Tong themed update on April 11th. Players can use a revised version of his weapon moveset and participate in events for avatar parts of his costume. Other items and events planned for the update can be seen in the press report at 4Gamer. **Golden Week events have been announced and are up for viewing. *Koei-Tecmo is sponsoring Sanada Sandai Sengoku Rekishi Keitei, a special written exam which focuses on the historical exploits of figures found within the famous generations of the Sanada clan: Yukitaka, Masayuki, Nobuyuki, and Nobushige "Yukimura". This is the second test the company has backed, the first one being a Nobunaga themed one. People who sign up and arrive at the site can receive serial codes for 100man-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou, Nobunaga no Yabou Online, and Samurai Cats. *''Net Entertainment Festa 2013'' continues to bring the latest information and future updates straight from the mouths of developers for Koei's three active MMORPGs: Nobunaga no Yabou Online, Uncharted Waters Online, and Dynasty Warriors Online. It is scheduled to take place April 21st, 14:00 ~ 17:15 (JST). Niconico Douga users can watch these presentations live through the official website link. **Viewers and attendees who watched the program can enter "clark" (クラーク) within the event's mail address to win randomized merchandise from the three MMORPGs. Three watchers can win a single copy of the current expansions autographed by the two MCs for the program, Masaya Onosaka and Eiji Takemoto. **Kazuhiro Watanabe, the producer of Nobunaga no Yabou Online, presented the prizes and winners for the my GAMECITY manor contest held back in February through mid March after an in-game presentation of the mansion. Tenka Mugen no Shou, the newest expansion which will be live July 10th for PC and PlayStation 3 servers, is based within a fantasy world in which Nobunaga lives past Honnōji. The director briefly summarized several changes planned for this update: a real time co-op option for battles, a new player ability to summon ancient gods and spirits, a higher level cap at 77, an entirely revised world map, an option to form groups regardless of the players' respective servers, and a "warriors' dojo" for easier community gatherings. Azuchi Castle will become a key location for players to meet. **Tomokazu Takeda, the current producer of Uncharted Waters Online, and Takemoto logged into the game to showcase the general game. Players within the vicinity immediately recognized Takemoto's "Porto Takemoto" avatar and joined him for a live event at sea. Second Age will have a Chapter 4 update which includes the Swedish Empire, the Thirty Years' War, and the option for players to host their own personal bazaar into the game. These events and other changes are planned to be live in July. **Kazuhiro Echigoya, the current producer of Dynasty Warriors Online, instructed Takemoto and Onosaka how to play in a beginners' battle royal with twenty-two other players. The newest expansion pack is simply Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z (Zetto); it will finally update the game with Dynasty Warriors 7 characters, visuals, and graphics. Player characters can wield two weapons and can further alter their moveset with personal skills. A cellphone log-in ala Uncharted Waters Online is also in the works for this MMORPG. Z'' will be active on Japan's servers on July 18th. *A merchandise and desserts fair for the ''Kiniro no Corda series is being held within MaruOne. Shoppers who received store credits from the previous Harukanaru Toki no Naka de themed event can transfer their points for this event. Merchandise from the Samurai Warriors and Dynasty Warriors series will additionally be presented. Collaboration desserts made by Patisserie Swallowtail continue to be offered for eating. *''Winning Post 7 2013'' has been announced for the PS Vita. Its analog or downloadable version can be purchased on June 20th. *Koei-Tecmo's fiscal report has been revised since last month. Their traditional full-year operating income, 7 billion yen, has dropped to 5.8 billion yen. Turnover was 39 billion yen and was lowered to 34 billion, a 4.3% drop. The public reason for the changes has been stated due to home console games failing to reach predicted sale numbers. This has caused a revision and postponement for the company's unnamed social game projects. The company's budget is expected to improve thanks to their non-profit efforts and financial revisions regarding its income. May *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online Tenka Mugen no Shou's website has updated with an opening movie and visuals for the expansion's pre-order bonuses. *A voice actor event commemorating the 10th anniversary of the ''Kiniro no Corda series will be held at the Pacifico Yokohama convention center in July 27th to 28th. Ticket sales are available from May 24th to June 3rd. Traveling plans to the event are also offered until May 22nd. *The fourteenth Nobunaga's Ambition title, Nobunaga no Yabou Souzou, has finally been teased with information and visuals. Kenichi Ogasawara from Omega Force is the producer. The key sales points are "reality", "dynamic", and "dramatic". **The media event to reveal the title additionally mentioned a cohesive boxset which includes previous titles, soundtracks, and artworks of the series for Windows users; it is scheduled for purchase on September 20th this year. Collaboration projects to celebrate the series's 30th year anniversary during the summer have been revealed as well. **''my GAMECITY'' users can answer a survey to state their favorite title in the series. One user may receive a book autographed by Kou Shibusawa. Every participant can receive a specific ticket for drawing Nobunaga's Ambition cards in Card Collection. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Ryujin Ranbu'' will include Da Ji's weapon for players' usage on May 16th. A new set of clothes and other miniature events for items can be seen within the press report. **Additional images and details for the aforementioned events are up for viewing online. **A brief introduction for the new story scenario in Shin Sanogku Musou Online Z is up for viewing. Players can now side with factions representing the latter half of the Three Kingdoms era. **Details for the Treasure Box bonuses and other pre-order bonuses for Z'' are online. **The [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3OahRB_0XFw&feature=share&list=PLmBdlHcHH7pbKPohW10IPs9wzpDYXLQp- opening movie for ''Z] and voice credits for new character tones are online for viewing. *''Daikoukai Jidai Online 2nd Age'' is planning a new historical spectator event with the Ottoman Empire and Mehmed the Conqueror as its focus. **A spectator historical event showing the beginnings of the Amsterdam Stock Exchange is planned for Japanese servers in June. *Koei-Tecmo has publicly released their financial report for March 2013. Profits are overall higher than they were last year –despite the report from last month stating that the company failed to reach predictions they made earlier in the year– and are expected to keep rising for the fourth quarter. Although the file is not specific about the changes to project funding mentioned last month, a statement encourages consumers to continue expecting "quality and satisfaction" in their products. This roughly echoes Kou Shibusawa's words in his interview with Nikkei Trendy. **Dividend from March 31st is up for public viewing. June *Koei-Tecmo is offering a special discount for their latest and upcoming games to shareholders as thanks for their support. *September 19th marks the tenth anniversary of Kiniro no Corda. Another stage event called 10th Birthday has been announced to celebrate it. It's one of the many projects announced this month for the anniversary, aside from Kiniro no Corda 3 Full Voice Special and four character duet CDs. *''Daikoukai Jidai Online 2nd Age'' will have its Chapter 4 update, Northern Lion, live on servers July 2nd. The update features Gustav II Adolf as the historical star and focus. Other events and changes for the update are available for viewing on its new informational site. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Ryujin Ranbu'' will be featuring a Sun Shangxiang themed update on June 20th. Players will be able to use a revised version of her weapon moveset and participate in special events for avatar parts based on her costume. Other items and events planned for the update can be seen in the press report at Gpara. **A similar event will be based on Wang Yuanji in Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z on July 18th. *''Winning Post 7 2013'' will be available for purchase on June 20th for the PS Vita. Sample gameplay footage can be seen at Youtube. **This year marks the 20th year anniversary for the Winning Post series. Koei-Tecmo is holding another collaboration with Tokyo City Keiba to celebrate. The event will have the latest Winning Post game present and serial codes for its social game adaptation. **Photos of the race and booth can be seen in Famitsu's report. *Aside from TAKERU's live performance of Toukiden's main theme, LivestRow Basiscape Band will perform a musical tribute to Opoona at JAPAN Game Music Festival. *A few of the summer collaborations to celebrate Nobunaga's Ambition's thirtieth year anniversary have been revealed and updated on its official website. Midway results of the questionnaire for fans' favorite title in the series have been posted. **Nobunyaga and the other Nobunyaga no Yabou mascots will be at the annual Azuchi Nobunaga festival for photo opportunities and handshakes. This is the second year of their attendance. **Visitors can be recommended a title which roughly fits their personal tastes by answering a short three question quiz. *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online'' is celebrating its ten years of service with a battle royal across its servers. For this massive PVP event, players can join factions which represent every major story arc or special event created in the MMORPG. NPCs from previous expansions return for the one-time campaign. The event lasts until the end of June in order to prepare for Tenka Mugen no Shou's service. **Details regarding Tenka Mugen no Shou's features will gradually be updated on its official website throughout this month to prepare players for the update on July 10th. The first update roughly outlined Honnouji, the first major scenario of the expansion, and revealed Mitsuhide's revised appearance. The second update bullet points the new "summoning" feature and mentions a higher level cap. July *Koei-Tecmo is having its second Real Escape Game collaboration with SCRAP. This event is called Aru Keibajou kara no Dasshu, a Winning Post themed puzzle game. Serial codes for the series's social game will be available for participants. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' will be live on Japan's servers on July 18th. A report about the initial changes, events, and an interview with the producer (Kazuhiro Echigoya) can be seen at Online Gamer. **A Niconico Live broadcast is scheduled for June 17th, 22:00 (JST). Special guests join Junichi Yanagisawa (a developer for ''Online) for a live showcase of the new expansion's features. **In-depth details for the expansion's latest events and weapons are finally up for viewing online. *Koei-Tecmo posted several job openings at Indeed.com. **The company plans to make a comeback in the Japanese arcade market. It'll be a collaboration project with Sega to place machines into 800 shops and game centers by the end of the year. The likely candidate for this plan is Tecmo's DEAD OR ALIVE series, which was in arcades years before but ceased before the company merger. *The chapter 4 update, Northern Lion, in Daikoukai Jidai Online 2nd Age is now live on Japan's servers. **A screenshot contest is being held with "summer" or "innovations of the new age" as the main themes. Players who have their screenshot chosen win special items exclusive to the contest. **Developers have laid out their road map for the next two months. *More details for Nobunaga's Ambition summer celebration for its 30th year anniversary are up for viewing on its official website. This update features bonuses seen within the series's online MMORPG and social games which will occur later this month. **Email Koei-Tecmo the name Nobunaga no Yabou Souzou for a chance to win various prizes. **The series's thirtieth anniversary is one of the topics covered in the book, 2013 CESA Games White Paper. **A Premium box for both the 3DS Nobunaga's Ambition and Romance of the Three Kingdoms has been revealed. Both games will be available for purchase in Japan on September 19th. ***New features for the aforementioned 3DS ports can be seen at Gamer. **Three collaborations with the live action film adaptation of Time Scoop Hunter have been announced and revealed. Registered players can obtain rare items which reference the film or its protagonist. The main protagonist's glasses will be in a limited time event in Tenka Mugen no Shou. **''Nobunaga no Yabou Online'' held a special Niconico Live broadcast for its ten year anniversary on July 7th, 14:00 (JST). The producer (Tomohiro Watanabe) and director (Yutaka Kawamata) were present to introduce the latest information for the MMORPG's newest expansion, which the producer says has been improved greatly due to input from beta testers. ***Special guests for the event were Kagekiyo (long time beta tester from MMORPG's initial service) and Mikako (history idol). Kenji Kawai has been confirmed to return for music in Tenka Mugen no Shou; this time, he says he wants to have a rock fusion theme in the game's music. The second major update is scheduled to take place in November. After introducing the rough schedule of the expansion's updates and reminiscing about the first company document with the online adaptation's prototype name, the majority of the program was spent on Q & A. Watanabe (and occasionally Kawamata) were drilled from either Kagekiyo, Mikako, or Niconico users with concerns about the game's servers, battles, classes, and other gameplay features. Additional coverage for the event can be read and seen at GAMEWATCH and 4Gamer. August *Niconico users can tune into a live broadcast celebrating Kiniro no Corda's ten year anniversary on September 2nd (JST). Regular Neoromance MC, Hajime Kuon, hosts with Kentarō Itō (Tsuchiura and Yagisawa) and Yuuya Uchida (Kira and Daichi) as guests. *Kou Shibusawa is one of the guests scheduled to be a part of the Manatsu no Time Scoop Hunter no Matsuri, a Niconico Live broadcast to hype the TV show's first upcoming film adaptation which opens in Japan's theaters on August 30th, Azuchi-jo Saigo no Ichinichi. His appearance is a part of Koei-Tecmo's long running collaboration with the film. The film's plot has the time-traveling journalists of the show trying to learn the "true history" of Azuchi Castle by following the normal people who lived near in 1576 and during the castle's fall. *Koei-Tecmo has licensed an online adaptation of Sangokushi Sousouden tentatively titled, [http://game.watch.impress.co.jp/docs/news/20130822_612207.html Sangokushi Sousouden Online]. It will be published by NEXON and is currently revealed to be a Free-To-Play game with monetary fees for certain items. Players residing in Japan, Korea, China, Taiwan, Hong Kong, and Macau can expect to play it sometime in the future. The game is roughly described as a war simulation in which players can raise and strengthen their armies during one of the game's scenarios. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' has announced its planned events and campaigns for the rest of August. Details and screenshots can be seen within the press report. *Details for Aru Keibajou kara no Dasshu, a Real Escape Game version of 100man-nin no Winning Post, are up for viewing on the official website. The serial code bonuses for participants now have visuals. *''Nintendo Direct'' featured gameplay footage and the new additions for the upcoming [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/nobunaga/n3ds/ Nobunaga no Yabou 3DS port]. Satoru Iwata was dressed in a short traditional Japanese vest lent to him by Koei-Tecmo and waved a war baton at the end of his presentation for the game. **The home console versions of Sangokushi 12 with PK now has details regarding their exclusive scenario and strategist only feature available for viewing on the official website. **The Nintendo 3DS adaptations of [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/rekisim/ Nobunaga no Yabou and Sangokushi] have updated their websites with more details and screenshots for each game's additions. **Promotional videos for Nobunaga no Yabou and the home console edition of Sangokushi 12 with Power Up Kit are up for viewing on the official Youtube channel. **''Nobunaga no Yabou Souzou'' is scheduled to be out in Japan's stores on November 14th. More details about the game's layout and battle sequences are now up for viewing at Famitsu. *''Daikoukai Jidai Online 2nd Age'' is celebrating summer with its annual fireworks festival, a new set of mission challenges, and a special campaign for new characters. **4Gamer gave the developers a ship's wheel with a golden plate to congratulate the MMORPG's third year anniversary. *''Nobunaga no Yabou Souzou'' has updated its official website with a general outline of the game's 3D layout and system. *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online Tenka Mugen no Shou's first update of the month is a new dungeon. Players can work together with local deities to exterminate various monstrosities. New divine generals can be used by players starting with this update. **Details for the MMORPG's annual fireworks festival is up for viewing. Japanese players can enjoy the spectacle in the game which they can't currently enjoy in real life. September *Koei-Tecmo has announced a new social game called ''Mogitate Bishoujo Yakyu! Pretty Nine, an idol baseball game. Nico Nico users can watch the media event revealing details and producer credits live on October 1st, 14:20 (JST) at Nico Nico Live. *''Sangokushi 12 Taisenban, a free to play cross network version of the online versus mode from ''Sangokushi 12, has finished its beta stages and is scheduled for public download on the PlayStation Network on September 26th. Various video game magazines were invited to a mass media play test and tournament hosted by the game's producer, Ken Kitami. *Koei-Tecmo is starting autumn with a special giveaway for Nobunaga's Ambition fans in October. A classical concert for the series has been moved to winter on December 19th. Select players of the series's social games can receive serial codes if they attend the performance. Oda Nobunyaga is additionally scheduled to appear at Gifu Nobunaga Matsuri as a part of a collaboration project. *The official website for the Kiniro no Corda 3 Another Sky titles has updated to include rough story outlines and character introductions. Players can view the romanceable characters and which characters from the original game will appear in each individual port. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' will feature a weapon update for the Spiral Lance, Deng Ai's EX weapon, on September 19th. Other updates include a new outfit for player avatar, a chance to collect Xingcai's outfit parts, and a limited time garden event. *During SCEJA Press Conference 2013, a short teaser confirmed that Sengoku Musou 4 –a title which was teased over a year ago on the producer's Twitter to be out in 2014– will be on the PlayStation Vita. This was the only new detail which was revealed for the title. *The developer's road map for Nobunaga no Yabou Online has updated with events and changes planned for this month. Players can participate in the Nobunaga side of an original Nobunaga vs. Ieyasu conflict. Army formations are being altered with a higher level cap and more special abilities. **Details and images for this year's moon viewing festival are up online. Players can take part on September 11th. *New screenshots and details for the battle system, historical events, and scenarios in the upcoming Nobunaga no Yabou Souzou are up for viewing at Famitsu. **Snippets of Souzou's cinematics and gameplay footage were shown in a collage video for the PlayStation 3 lineup in SCEJA Press Conference 2013. **Serial code tie-ins with other Nobunaga no Yabou IPs have been revealed on the official website. *Details for this year's Harvest Moon event in Daikoukai Jidai Online 2nd Age are up for viewing. Other updates planned for this month include a Shangri-la themed treasure hunt and Hawaiian pirates. my GAMECITY users can enter a contest to decide a new profession in the MMORPG by joining its official community and submitting their entry. **The October "Autumn Festivals" update has been revealed. Screenshots and a few notes for this year's Beer Festival and Halloween events are up. October signals another change in the World Clock, which is explained to players by the MMORPG's two mascot apprentices Meme and Lisa. **The sixth expansion pack, Gran Atlas, has been announced to be in service by December this year. October *''Kiniro no Corda 3'' will receive a TV anime adaptation in 2014. *It is nearly the twentieth year anniversary for Koei's Neoromance series, and the company intends to celebrate with a stage event called Neoromance 20th Anniversary Eve. The teaser states that attendees will be the first to see a new surprise reveal specially planned for the event. **Koei's seasonal Neoromance with Musou Premium Shop at Marui Annex is reviving in November. Fans who visit the shops and use their Epos card can receive a special autograph from Kenyu Horiuchi of Angelique fame. *The first major update for Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z will be live on Japan's servers November 21st. It is called "Rising 1". *''Nobunaga no Yabou Tenka Mugen no Shou'' has revealed the planned events and updates for this month starting October 9th. Character classes have been altered, another dungeon is in the works, and new godly generals can be collected and summoned. Advanced players can log-in and enjoy an autumn harvest event. **The second big update for the MMORPG will go live November 13th. A teaser site outlines the update's scheduled changes. The first preview reveals new Gassen changes and a new character for the update. *Details for Daikoukai Jidai Online 2nd Age annual Beer Fest are up. Regular players can trade in their Voyager Points –points they receive naturally for logging-in– with their guild master to obtain several items. **New historical characters for the upcoming expansion, Gran Atlas, are gradually being revealed on its teaser site. They are Sophie, Henry Morgan, and John Tradescant. *The thirtieth year anniversary for Nobunaga's Ambition continues with its "Autumn Troop". It begins with an October only contests. Interested fans can show their love by either submitting an illustration, writing an essay sharing their experience with the series, or by creating poetry. One grand prize winner will receive the Gamecity version of the 30th anniversary collection. **A few more commands have been revealed for Nobunaga no Yabou Souzou. **Ayaka Hirahara, the singer for Souzou's image song, will additionally appear as a general within the title. She has her own unique officer ability. **The latest promotional video and sample images for Souzou's Treasure Box set are up for viewing online. *''Kiniro no Corda'' is continuing its celebration of its tenth anniversary with three memorial campaigns. Fans can either submit their fanart, a cosplay photo of any character, or share their own personal story with the games. The deadline for submissions is December 1st; prizes have yet to be announced. *Koei-Tecmo has announced a new social game called Mogitate Bijo Yakyu! Pretty Nine, an idol baseball game. Nico Nico users could watch the media event revealing details and producer credits live on October 1st, 14:20 (JST) at Nico Nico Live. November *Koei-Tecmo's official website for this year's Jump Festa is up for viewing. *''Daikoukai Jidai Online ~Gran Atlas~, the latest expansion pack for the MMORPG, will be live on Japan's servers on December 3rd. Early play impressions and screenshots for the expansion's features can be seen on various Japanese newsites such as Gamer and 4Gamer. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z is preparing to celebrate six years of consecutive service with various presents available for players who simply log-in to their accounts. It ties into the first major update planned for the expansion, Rising 1. *The latest entry for the Winning Post series is going to be Winning Post 8 scheduled to be on the PlayStation 3 and PSVita. It will be available for purchase in Japan next year on March 27th. The PC version will be out on February 28th. The game now begins with their player's character birth to detail their lives as horse raisers; players can then raise their children or grandchildren in a heavily revised, all 3D horse raising system. **''100man-nin no Winning Post'' is holding a collaboration event with renowned Japanese horse breeder Takao Tsuda. Players can raise their horses for his avatar's personal judgment during the limited time event. *On November 29th (JST), Neoromance fans could watch a special NicoNico Live broadcast before the 20th anniversary stage event. Show Hayami and Ryotaro Okiayu will be present with Kuon serving as the MC. *Hideki Sakamoto and Kenji Nakajo will be performing Toukiden and Samurai Warriors tunes live at Okinawa Game Takt. *The celebration of 30 years of Nobunaga's Ambition continues with a collaboration with the Kiku Masamune Brewery. Alcohol enthusiasts can purchase two bottles of a [http://www.itmedia.co.jp/news/articles/1311/01/news068.html Nobunaga's Ambition blend] for the brewery's December lineup. One is dedicated to the series, while the either is made in the fourteenth title's honor. **''Nobunaga no Yabou Souzou'' has finished its development and is celebrating with a media event. This is being broadcast live to NicoNico Live on November 12th, 14:00 (JST). **Another live broadcast held with the game's producer, Kenichi Ogasawara, and other figures will be held on NicoNico Live on December 1st, (JST). Eiji Takemoto will be serving as the main host. *Zakzak's article on Mogitate Bijo Yakyu! Pretty Nine informs readers that it was created with the intents of increasing interest in baseball. Kou Shibusawa nervously comments that he was surprised by the initial pitch; he approved it in spite of his initial impressions because the developers were gung-ho for its creation. December *''Winning Post 8's official website has updated with more details and options available for the upcoming entry. *Koei-Tecmo's three MMORPGs are celebrating the end of the year and the new year with a present campaign for registered players. *The December 18th Nintendo Direct announced ''Zelda Musou, or the tentatively titled Hyrule Warriors for the Western ports, as the latest collaboration title with Nintendo and Koei-Tecmo. It is scheduled for a summer 2014 release for the Wii U. *A press conference for my GAMECITY revealed the latest entry for the Uncharted Waters series, Daikoukai Jidai V. It can so far only be played by registered users of the official community. Users who play this title can additionally receive a bonus item in Daikoukai Jidai Online ~Gran Atlas~. **4Gamer has an interview with Tomokazu Takeda regarding the fifth title to elaborate on the creative reasons for making it a browser game. *The latest updates and promotional video for the upcoming Kiniro no Corda 3 Another Sky Feat. Jinan are up for viewing on the official website. *One of the big announcements at Neoromance 20th Anniversary Eve was a full remake of the very first Angelique. It is being made to celebrate the 20th year anniversary of the Neoromance series with the motive of appealing to new fans and Angeliquers from previous entries. *Voice actor interviews for Geten no Hana Yumeakari are gradually being posted on various news sites. Last month had Kenji Nojima (Mitsuhide Akechi) and Kensho Ono (Ieyasu Tokugawa) state their thoughts. This month has interviews for Nobunaga Shimazaki (Ranmaru Mori), Tetsuya Kakihara (Hanbei Takenaka), Kazuyuki Okitsu (Kanbei Kuroda) and Hiroshi Okamoto (Nobuyuki Oda). *''Nobunaga no Yabou Online Tenka Mugen no Shou'' has announced its December and Christmas updates. Details and screenshots can be viewed within the press report. **A PlayStation 4 port is scheduled to be in Japan's stores on March 19th, 2014. Perks for purchasing the packaged version are up on the official website. *''my GAMECITY'' users can take part in a social game themed giveaway to celebrate the holidays. Players who exchange for GC Coins (digital currency) get a 1.5 bonus with their purchase, or they may retweet the mayor's post on Twitter for a chance to win 10,000 GC Coins. Any user can log-in to the community's social games to receive a Christmas present, which changes if they have used at least 3,000 GC Coins in a title. *''Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z'' is scheduled to have a Sun Shang Xiang themed update on December 19th. Other additions and events are mentioned within the press report. *Koei-Tecmo will be present at this year's Comiket with [http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/shop/event/2013/comiket/ Neoromance and DEAD OR ALIVE merchandise] for sale. *Koei-Tecmo has set a billing limit for minors. Players within a particular age range in Japan can only spend a limited number of funds for any online purchase of their products. The decision was done in response to consumer protection laws put into place to protect minors from dangerous overspending in online and social gaming. *The benchmark demo for Nobunaga no Yabou Souzou is up for downloading at Gamecity. **More bonuses have been revealed for Nobunaga no Yabou Souzou. Players who complete certain objectives within the game can unlock portraits from the series's other adaptations: 100man-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou, Nobunyaga no Yabou, Nobunaga no Yabou Online and the portraits still being used for Koei-Tecmo Selection. **A PlayStation 4 port is scheduled to be in Japan's stores on February 22nd, 2014, making it one of the PS4 launch titles in Japan. Details for its specs and other changes are up on the official website. Category:News Archives